


Slippers and Schoolbooks

by angelatwell, peggyismywife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Cartinelli - Freeform, College AU, F/F, GAYYYYYYYYYY, JackDaniels, M/M, Multi, lesbanims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatwell/pseuds/angelatwell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyismywife/pseuds/peggyismywife
Summary: its a College AU!





	1. Chapter 1

Angie brushed the hair from her face as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Shouldering her book bag and a bag of groceries, she pushed the door open. As usual, there were no lights on.

Peggy was on the couch; of course the only way Angie figured this out was the light from Peggy’s phone shining onto her face, and the strange sound of drinking through a straw. All the curtains were closed, to further prevent any streetlight from entering the room. Angie rolled her eyes and flipped the light switch.

Peggy was in her pyjamas and wrapped in a blanket; a large smoothie cup branded with ‘Shield University’ in her hand, and a connected straw residing in her mouth. She hissed and squinted her eyes at the light.

“Ughhhhhh Angie!!!!” She groaned, “You know I’m a vampire potato why do you want to kill me!” She covered her eyes with the blanket and took another sip of her drink.

Angie went over and planted a kiss of Peggy’s forehead. Then she grabbed the cup from Peggy.

“What is this lemonade?” She took a swig.

“UHHG!” She choked. “WHat the hell is this wine?!”

“Yes, it is.” Peggy said casually and took back the cup.

“I don’t know why it’s in a smoothie cup but oh well….”

Angie kicked off her shoes and joined her girlfriend, slipping quickly under the blanket and putting her feet in Peggy’s face. Peggy wrinkled her nose and swatted the feet.

Angie suddenly looked around, “Wait….why is it so quiet? Hold on where are the guys?”

“They had an early class so they’re dead asleep.”

Daniel and Jack also lived with Peggy and Angie, it was simply cheaper than getting 2 apartments. With their various majors, they were hardly home at the same time so the apartment didn’t get too crowded.

Angie turned back to Peggy,

“What do you want for dinner?”

“Sleep…. and french fries.”

Angie got up from the couch,

“Pasta it is.”

—

Peggy slumped into the kitchen and hugged Angie from behind.

“I can cook tonight, you look tired.”

Angie smiled but shook her head, “Well, I don’t want to die of food poisoning, so thanks but no.”

“Thats fair. How was auditions?”

Angie smirked, “You’re looking at the new Sophie Sheridan starring in the fall performance of Mama Mia!.”

“That’s fantastic!” Peggy squealed, she leaned in and kissed angie.

They would have kissed longer, but the pasta started to overflow. After that was cleaned up and Peggy exited the kitchen on the grounds of claiming she was cursed, a new sound was heard.

Angie took the pasta off the stove and went to figure out the commotion. In the main room a very tired looking, bedhead ridden, pyjama clad Daniel was standing next to a, well, fabulous looking Jack.

“Jack Thompson is that my lipstick!?” Peggy yelled.

“Uh huh.”

“Well I would be more upset but it looks fantastic on you.”

Angie nodded in agreement as she took her place beside Peggy.

“I thought you were ‘So tired I could eat a goat and die.’”

“Yeah but the pub is calling my name.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “He means that dick Samberly and Dooley are at the pub, and he wants to brag about not failing law school.”

“Ah, well that sounds lovely,” Angie said. “but for the people staying here: dinner is served.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ice cream!!

“Can we get a cat?”

“No.”

“But Pegggggyyyyyyy.”

Peggy put down her coffee, “No Jack! I’m allergic, I could die.” (a complete lie)

“I still don’t see the downside…” He mumbled, now dejectedly stirring his cereal.

Peggy rolled her eyes and downed the last bit of her coffee. It was 10 am on a Wednesday morning, and the two of them were the only ones in the house. Jack only had one class today, and it started at 3. Coincidentally, so did Peggy. So they had to come up with creative ways to pass the time.

Jack exhaled dramatically and slammed the textbook he was reading shut. “I’m so sick of this stupid law book.” He leaned back in his chair dangerously far.

Peggy looked up from her laptop, “Why did you choose to go to law school again?”

“To punish my haters.”

“Ah.”

Jack got up and paced around the room. Their apartment was a 5 minute walk away from the campus. It was in the quaint streets just shy of the bustling downtown, and due to it being a college friendly area, everything was fairly affordable.

Jack went to the window, peering down to the street below. His eyes widened, could it be? He spun around, “PEGGY!”

“What?” She didn’t look up from her screen.

“ICE CREAM STAND IS BACK.”

With the agility of an acrobat Peggy closed her computer and crossed the room in one fluid motion, nudging Jack out of the way to see for herself.

Sure enough, it was back.

A little back story: A couple months ago an ice cream stand popped up on the corner diagonal from them. They ate an obscene amount of ice cream that week, but to their horror, it disappeared. It would seem that the stand rotated to various spots around the city. But it had finally made its way around again.

Peggy turned and ran towards the door, grabbing her phone and wallet on the way out. Jack followed close behind.

–

After nearly dying on the stairs and almost getting hit by a car, they made it to the stand. A kind faced man smiled at them. Thoroughly out of breath, they both wheezed as they tried to order.

Jack gasped “I’ll have 2 scoops of bubble gum with rainbow sprinkles on a cone please!”

Peggy rolled her eyes at his choice, “And i’ll have the same but with chocolate.”

They payed, and still breathing hard, went to sit in the park across the street.

–

They collapsed on the grass, and for the first time noticed what they were wearing. In their haste they had forgotten what people usually wore into public. Peggy was wearing Angie’s unicorn onesie. And Jack was wearing a baggy Shield U t-shirt, and pink pyjama pants with printed cows and ‘i’m mooooody in the morning’ on them. Oh, and he was only wearing socks.

But ice cream was worth the strange looks.

–

Within minutes the ice cream was gone and the two lay satisfied on the grass.

“Man,” Jack breathed. “What would we do without ice cream?”

“I think you would die if you went too long without your nasty bubblegum rainbow ice cream.” Peggy teased. “It’s the only thing keeping you going.”

“ ‘Tis true, I am fueled by the gay.”

Peggy guffawed and heaved herself up. The looking down at him she grinned wickedly,

“Race you back!”

“Oh it’s on.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glitter

“He’s my sugar daddy.”

“I’m younger than you.”

Peggy covered her ears, “Lalalalalala! I’m pretending not to hear this conversation.”

Howard and Joseph had popped in for a quick visit, and of course, things got weird very fast. Daniel and Jack were conveniently out that night (they weren’t exactly fans of Howard), so it was just Peggy and Angie.

“Wine?” Peggy offered as she took down 3 glasses from the cabinet.

The two men accepted, but their attitudes were quickly snuffed.

Howard stared in disgust at the glass, before mumbling to Joseph: “I can’t believe I’m about to drink wine from a water glass.”

“Oh shut it.”

After a tentative sip of wine Howard turned back to Peggy, leaning his head on Joseph’s shoulder,

“Where’s Angie?”

A voice chimed in from the corner, “I’m here!”

They all turned to see Angie come out of the bedroom, suspiciously shiny. She was holding a bundle of fabric in one hand, and in the other a very large bottle of glitter. Which, they noticed as she got closer, was all over her.

“Darling you’re covered in glitter!” Peggy gasped. “You look like fairy!” She leaned in to kiss Angie.

Howard eyed the glitter container.

Before Joseph could stop him, Howard grabbed the glitter bottle, opened it, and dumped it all over himself.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

“Honey what the f–” Joseph was cut off by Howard placing a finger over his lips, and issuing a “shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”.

Howard turned to the girls, a slight cascade of glitter raining off his shoulders,

“Well, we’d better be off! We have dinner reservations.”

Angie restrained Peggy as she started towards the glitter covered man.

“HOWARD STARK!”

Howard grabbed a very apologetic looking Joseph and pulled him to the door, sparkles flying as they ran. Peggy yelled after them,

“Clean up this bloody mess you fool!”

But he was already gone.

Distraught, Peggy faced Angie, who was equally as dumbfounded.

—

Jack opened the door for Daniel and stepped in behind him. He clicked on the lights and they both stopped in their tracks. The majority of the living room floor was coated with glitter.

Daniel shook his head, “I glitterally can’t.”

 

 

Jack rolled his eyes so far they popped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @angelatwell was the mind behind the icecream flavors and general inspiration


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Jack act like children

“Dammit Jack!”

The exclamation thundered through the small apartment. It was 9 AM on Saturday morning, and until Daniel yelled, they all at been fast asleep.

In Peggy and Angie’s room, Peggy covered her head with a pillow and went back to bed. Angie hadn’t Stirred.

A loud thud issued from behind Daniel and Jack’s door.

“What the hell?” Jack woke with a start as he hit the wooden floor. “WHy did you do that!”

Daniel frowned, “Because you stole all the blankets and i was cold!”

He leaned off the side of the bed and proceed to yank all the blankets from around Jack.

“Hey!”

Daniel ignored him and, curling up under the outrageous number of blankets, went back to sleep.

“Rude.” Jack mumbled as he got off the floor.

Accepting defeat, he wandered into the small commonspace and lay on the couch. Turning on the tv, he made a point of turning it way louder than necessary.

Bad move.

The apartment seemed to shake as Peggy kicked open her bedroom door. The rage in her eyes was blinding.

With the agility of an assassin, she launched herself over the couch and landed on Jack. Smothering him beneath a cushion.

Peggy wasn’t a morning person.

Thankfully, Peggy’s door kicking rage awoke Angie as well.

“Peggy no!”

Angie struggled to remove her girlfriend from on top of Jack. The terror and Jack’s eyes was unparalleled in the world that we know.

Daniel slept through the entire ordeal.

-

Jack glared at Peggy’s outstretched arm,

“If you eat the last donut I will shove Daniel’s leg down your throat.”

To prove his point he held the prosthetic aloft threateningly. (Daniel, exasperatedly grabbed it back.)

Without blinking, Peggy reached into the box, staring straight at Daniel, took a bite, then placed it back in the box.

Jack’s eyes narrowed even further.

He reached his hand out to Peggy’s coffee, dunking the whole hand into the full mug.

“You bastard.” Peggy growled as the overflowing coffee spilled onto her feet.

“Ok enough of the standoff!” Angie interrupted.

“Yeah.” Said Daniel, who was tOTallllllly not playing on his phone and had no idea what he was agreeing to.

“Come on we’re going for a walk.”

-

Yeah, it was cold outside.

November in central park was windy but nice. People were huddled together and walking in groups. And the only warmth came from the pretzel stands.

The 4 of them ate pretzels in silence on a bench by the turtle pond. Peggy wanted to go on the Belvedere castle but it was under construction. She blamed Jack, somehow.

Peggy and Jack sat on opposite ends of the bench, but that still didn’t stop them from making chaos.

Jack pointed in the water where a turtle was sunning itself on a rock.

“That turtle is so ugly, it looks like Peggy.”

Peggy whipped her head around and glared.

“No it looks like Professor Masters, who, as I remember, you had a crush on for 6 months.”

Jack went beet red as the 3 burst out laughing.

“Jacky you had a crush on Prof. Masters?!?!?!! That’s so groooooooss.” Angie squealed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Daniel was on the ground laughing. Grasping his cramping ribs.

Peggy grinned evilly at Jack.

Jack had never been more mortified in his life. He had to make Peggy pay.

He reached over, grabbed Peggy’s pretzel, and frisbeed it into the pond.

-

Jack and Peggy sat in a death-staring contest in the living room, and had been there since the park incident.

Thankfully Angie and Daniel devised a plan.

Angie walked into the living room, eyes trained on her phone she passively said “I don’t condone the pranks you play but i thought you guys would want to know that Danny is in the shower and left his phone on the counter.”

Peggy and Jack looked at Angie with glee, then back at each other. The wheels of chaos were actively turning in their heads.

Practically tripping over each other, they raced to the counter and grabbed Daniel’s phone.

“Damn what’s his password.”

“Obviously my name.”

Peggy rolled her eyes but Jack was correct.

“Ok danny boy, time to have some fun.”

-

“Really?! What are you guys? 4 years old?” Daniel yelled, looking at his phone.

“We have absolutely no clue what you are referring to.” Peggy replied.

Daniel marched over to the couch, holding his phone out,

“Oh, you don’t do you? ‘Hi, im daniel and im a drama queen’ ‘hi, im daniel and i talk in my sleep’ ‘hi im daniel and i do the worst british accent in the whole world’” He finished reading the posts from his instagram and Peggy and Jack burst out laughing.

“Oh and i forgot one! ‘Hahahaha im dumb hee hee and peggy is the queen of the world’”

Jack snorted and Peggy suppressed a laugh,

“How dare you accuse me of such nonsense.”

Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Jokes on you losers!” Daniel suddenly yelled, “We planned this whole thing so you would stop fighting! And it wORKED”

Angie high-fived him.

Angie put on a smug grin,

“And thATS how you deal with Peggy and Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always thanks to @angelatwell for writing material  
> also blame her for the vernon x jack crap ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel and Jack approached the usual break spot.

Angie and Peggy were already sprawled out on the blanket, bundled up because they were all to stubborn to let the cold weather steal their routine. The girls were drinking hot chocolate out of a thermos and were discussing the latest episode of Poldark. It was all very instagrammy.

Daniel sat down on the blanket, followed shortly by Jack.

Daniel was giggling,

“Pegs you’re not going to believe what Jack just did.”

Peggy guffawed,

“I literally watched Jack drink whiskey out of the trash the other day. So trust me, Jack’s ability to shock me is at an all time low.”

“First of all gross,” Daniel said. 

“Second of all, he stood up in the middle of and english lecture and said ‘i’m gay and bored’ and leFT THE BUILDING.”

Angie choked on her drink.

“jAck!!”

Peggy was cackling.

“Yeah and its all on snapchat!” Daniel exclaimed as he passed his phone to Angie and Peggy, before turning back to Jack. “I swear if you go viral before i do…” He continued, “I mean, how many times does a guy got to take his leg off in front of strangers to go viral around here!”

Jack did not ponder this question, instead he kissed Daniel on the cheek and told him to shush.

Angie passed the phone back to Daniel and spoke,

“Oh also you guys are nOt allowed in my closet because chRISTMAS.”

All heads turned to her, Jack was the first to speak,

“Umm,,,why did you tell us??? Like, thats now the only thing i will be doing.”

“No you will not!” Peggy defended. “I will make sure you go nowhere near the closet.”

-

“Shhh! Quietly!!” Peggy whispered.

Jack, Peggy and Daniel were sneaking to Angie’s closet while she was in the shower. (it took much coercing to get daniel to join) They approached the closet, and slooooooowlllyyyyy opened the door.

“Ah ha!”

They crouched down to open the box at the bottom of the closet. Hearts pounded, the anticippppaaation…

Peggy pulled out an old shoe. There was a note.

“‘Dear losers, did you really think i’d hide presents in the closet?’” Peggy read. “‘P.s Daniel i knew they’d break you.’”

Damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee hee spot the Friends reference


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney princess movie marathon. Why

“How much longer?” Jack drawled, with a yawn. They had made the (probably not very smart) decision to marathon every single Disney princess movie in one night, however...

 

“Jack, we just started. We’re still on Snow White,” Peggy replied, with a sigh. 

 

Jack groaned, laying his head on Daniel's shoulder, and Daniel responded by wrapping an arm around him.

 

“Shh, shh!” Angie hushed. She was taking this marathon very seriously, and they were almost at the part where Snow eats the poison apple.

 

“Alright,” Jack surrendered,  “I'm shushing.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One hour later…

 

Halfway through the next movie, which was Cinderella, Peggy had fallen asleep.

 

“Peg,” Angie whined, conflicted on whether to wake Peggy up or not. She wanted her to see the movie, but she looked so peaceful, which wasn’t a normal look on her.

 

“Let her sleep,” Daniel urged, as though reading her mind. “She never naps for long, anyway, she’ll probably be back up in a few minutes.”

 

Angie bit her lip, but listened to Daniel, as Peggy cuddled up closer to her, in her sleep.

 

“You’re right. And besides, she’s usually not this cuddly when there are other people around, so I’ll just appreciate it.”

 

“And so will I,” Jack smirked, taking his phone out of his pocket, and snapping a picture of her. 

 

Angie then reached over, and grabbed it, deleting the picture. “Nobody is going to blackmail my girlfriend on my watch,” she said, idly, handing it back.

 

Jack huffed, but didn’t protest. Despite his size advantage, she could easily take him down in a fight. 

 

“Does anyone want popcorn?” Daniel asked, getting up to go make some for himself.

 

“Yes please,” they chorused. 

 

“Make some for Peggy too, if she doesn’t want it when she wakes up, then, well, more for me,” Angie said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Four hours later…

 

Daniel let out a yawn, curling his legs closer up to his body. “Peg, what time is it?”

 

Peggy checked the clock on the table beside her. “It's… good lord, it’s nearly 2 AM.”

 

“Wonderful,” Daniel sighed.

 

“Getting sleepy, Danny?” Angie tutted, crunching on a half popped popcorn kernel.

 

“Hey, at least I’m still awake,” Daniel pointed out, nodding at Jack, who was asleep, on his chest. 

 

Angie made a “good point” sort of gesture with her head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two hours later… 

“Looks like it’s just you and me, huh, English?” Angie commented, looking over at Daniel, who was asleep.

 

Peggy stifled a yawn. “Mhm…”

 

“Hey, don’t you go falling asleep on me, too!” 

 

“Sorry, sorry.” There was a brief pause, before she asked, “so, what’s happening in this movie?”

 

Angie rolled her eyes. All of them (save for her, of course) had stopped paying attention after hour 4.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One hour later…

 

Angie was being cradled in the arms of a - now asleep - Peggy, when she felt Jack stirring, beside her.

 

“Well, good morning, are you feeling rested?” she said, quietly, but with a mildly passive-aggressive tone. 

 

Jack yawned. “Uggghhhh, I just woke up, don’t talk to me.”

 

“Hmph. There's no one else for me to talk to,” she complained.

 

“Not my fault. Wake your girlfriend up,” he suggested, tilting his head towards Peggy.”

 

“No!” Angie exclaimed, a little louder than she meant to, but, thankfully, not loud enough to wake the other two up. Dropping her voice, she added, “she’s resting.” 

 

Jack rolled his eyes, and lay his head back down on Daniel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two hours later…

 

“Guys. GUYS,” Jack exclaimed, with extreme urgency in his voice.

 

“What?” Peggy sighed.

 

“WHY HAVEN'T WE HAD ALCOHOL YET???”

 

“We don’t have any,” Daniel responded, rolling his eyes.

 

“No problem, I can just go find some. Give me, like, 20 minutes, I’m sure someone has thrown some kind of alcohol away in the past week.”

 

Angie slapped him in the arm. “No!”

 

“Fine…” Jack said, dejectedly. “Can we at least have more popcorn?”

 

Daniel nodded, and walked over to the kitchen, to make some.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Three hours later…

 

“So, we’re never doing this again, right?” Daniel asked, as he suppressed a yawn.

 

“You’re weak, Sousa,” Angie hissed, reaching over to poke him in the side.

 

Daniel shrugged. “I’m just saying. We need sleep- well, except for you, clearly.”

 

Angie grinned, smugly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One hour later…

 

“Well, looks like she finally succumbed,” Peggy announced, smiling fondly at Angie, who was asleep with her head in Peggy's lap.

 

“Good riddance,” Jack commented, rolling his eyes.

 

Peggy glared daggers at him. “If I wasn’t a good enough girlfriend not to stay still, while the light of my life takes a well deserved nap, you would be dead where you sit, Thompson,” she spat, protectively stroking Angie’s hair. “Daniel, please kill him for me.”

 

“Oh gee, Peggy, I’d love to, trust me,” - Jack looked at him, betrayed - “but I also have my duties as a boyfriend,” Daniel said, apologetically.

 

“Hmph. Fine.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By the end of the marathon, Angie was still asleep, and no one dared wake her. She’ll be upset that she missed the end, but Angie on no sleep is not a force you want to reckon with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl finally wrote a chapter whoop whoop   
> The reason I stopped detailing what movie they were on after Cinderella is bc I didn't want to do math don't judge me


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jack go Christmas shopping

“DAAAAAANIELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!” Jack yelled, half out the door. “We have to gOOOOOOOOO!”

Every year in December, Jack would procrastinate so long on going christmas shopping, that it’s a wonder he got around to it. Last year, however, was Daniel’s breaking point (he  _ hated _ that Jack did this, he got his presents in like August). After Jack gave Peggy and Angie a picture he painted himself (it looked like a 2 year old painted it), which especially pissed Daniel off, being an Art major. 

Long story short: Jack was going shopping with Daniel while Peggy and Angie decorated the apartment.

Daniel shuffled through the apartment–i say shuffled, as he had so many layers on it was hard to walk– and followed Jack out the door.

“You’re going to be cold!” He exclaimed as he eyed Jack’s measly 2 layers.

Jack scoffed, “Yeah, ok Michelin man.”

Daniel glared, “Make fun all you want, but don’t complain to me when you’re freezing your ass off.”

“There’s no point in saying that because i’ll complain all I want thank you very much.”

Daniel just rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to the street.

A gust of freezing wind and flurries of snow bombarded them as they stepped onto the sidewalk. For a Saturday morning in New York City, the streets were pretty much empty. But considering the weather, they understood why. 

The subway station was at the corner 2 blocks away, they should be able to make it without turning to ice, but nothing was certain.

\- 

They lived to get to the metro station, and once they boarded, went several stops to Rockefeller center. 

I was an absolute mob (less of one than usual, but its NYC so there’s always a mob) but eventually they made it to a point that they could see the tree.

It stood a magnificent 80 feet tall, heavily decorated and shining with lights.

After taking a selfie with it and Daniel, Jack texted a picture to Peggy and Angie with the caption ‘we got a christmas tree! Do you think it will fit in the apartment?’

Jack thought it was hilarious.

Daniel not so much.

They made their was through the streets and went into stores. Every store was playing various Christmas music and all smelled of either pine or gingerbread scented candles.

In one large department store they split up to cover more ground. Each following their respective lists:

 

_ **Jack’s list:** _

Peggy- mug that says HBIC on it, that lipstick of mine that she wants, socks with middle fingers on them

Angie- Rapunzel pop figure, candle that smells like candy

Daniel- another blanket for his cold dead body, heated slippers, pusheen pillow

Chunky (h im and daniels sphynx cat whose actual name is Ivchenko but they barely call him that, peggy detests him) - a sweater for his bald-meat body, a santa hat

Gam gam- a card and some flowers

 

_ **Daniel’s List:** _

Peggy- fun t shirt? Wonder woman pop-figure, alcohol memorabilia

Angie- Candle that smells like cupcakes, candy, music related stuff

Jack- a new sweater that doesnt have holes in it, some gay shit, rainbow earrings?

Rose (their other cat, a Chartreux, who, according to Jack, is capable of doing jiu jitsu)- treats, pretentious crown/hat.

 

-

It was about 5:30 when they were finally done. 

There were so. many. bags.

They both shuffled into a restaurant and sat down surrounded by their bags.

“I’m starving.” Jack gasped, being far too dramatic as usual.

“Me too.” 

They came to this restaurant a decent amount and so, didn’t have to scour the menu.

Jack ordered a very large Calzone and Daniel got a bowl of Chili, they both got hot chocolate.

While they waited for their meal, they sipped hot chocolate and looked out the window. There were several inches of snow on the ground, and with each gust of wind to was buffeted around the street. At times, turning into small snow tornadoes.

Jack moved closer to Daniel on the booth, leaning his head on Daniel’s. He kissed Daniels head, 

“I love you Danny boy.”

Daniel leaned into Jack,

“I love you too Jacky.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Angie decorateeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Peggy and Angie's perspective of the same day as the previous chapter uwuwuwu

It was 7 in the morning. Peggy was awake, obviously.

 

_“Okay, December 1st,” she thought, eyes still closed. “We need to decorate, do the Christmas shopping, and I suppose we might need to wrap stuff too, alright, time to get up.”_

 

As she began to sit up, she was pulled back into the bed, by Angie.

 

“Don’t go… too early.”

 

Peggy rolled her eyes, smiling fondly at her girlfriend. “But, Angie, it’s Christmas!”

 

Angie’s eyes shot open. “It's Christmas? IT’S CHRISTMAS???? Hurry up English, we’ve got stuff to do!” she shrieked, hopping out of the bed at the speed of light, and pulling Peggy along with her.

 

“DANIEL!!!! JACK!!!!! WAKE UP, IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!” Angie announced, throwing open her roommates’ door.

 

“No.. later. Christmas later,” Jack mumbled, sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Daniel nodded, in agreement, also half-asleep.

 

Angie huffed, but she knew that she had a better chance of waking up the dead, than those two, so she dropped it for now.

 

Leaving the room, and shutting the door with a soft “click,” she turned to Peggy. “If you decorate the rest of the house, then I can decorate the tree, okay?”

 

“Wow, what a bargain,” Peggy laughed, sarcastically.

 

Angie giggled, and gave her girlfriend a hug. “Hey, decorating the tree is a big job.”

 

Peggy rolled her eyes, but didn’t protest. “And where are Jack and Daniel in this strategy of yours?”

 

“We can’t rely on _them_ , for all I know, they’ll be sleeping for the rest of the _day_!”

 

Peggy made a “fair point” sort of gesture with her head.

 

“Okay, let’s go unpack the decorations, Christmas isn’t gonna wait around!” Angie instructed, giving Peggy a light tap on the arm, and running over to the closet where they kept their decorations, in the living room.

 

Peggy grinned at her, and followed suit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

About 15 minutes later, Jack came out of his and Daniel’s room, appearing to be in quite a rush to get out the door.

 

“Where’re you going, in such a hurry, Blondie?” Angie asked, briefly pausing her battle with opening the branches of the tree.

 

“Christmas shopping. Daniel's coming too, he’s just busy putting his million layers on,” Jack responded, nodding towards their door.

 

“Ah, good, one less thing for me to do,” Peggy said idly, from the couch, where she was making paper chains to hang on the walls.

 

In about 5 minutes, Jack and Daniel were out the door, and it was just Peggy and Angie, again.

 

“Looks like we’ve got the whole apartment to ourselves, huh, English?” Angie crooned, walking over to the couch and laying herself seductively over Peggy’s lap.

 

Peggy laughed. “Can you not be horny on main for 2 minutes while I finish this paper chain?”

 

“Okay, fine,” Angie huffed. “Only 2 minutes, though.”

 

“Deal,” Peggy agreed, with a wink.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a heated make out session that was rudely interrupted, when they tripped over Chunky and collided with the fridge, they were back to decorating. Angie was putting baubles on the tree, and Peggy was laying “Christmas jars” (mason jars full of holly, fake snow, and other Christmassy things) on the table, when both of their phones buzzed.

 

“Oh, great, what do those buffoons want now?” Angie sighed, picking up her phone, to see a text from their group chat.

 

The text was from Jack, and it read: “We got a Christmas tree! Do you think it will fit in the apartment?” There was a picture attached, it was a selfie of Jack and Daniel next to the 80ft tree in NYC. Peggy and Angie rolled their eyes.

 

“Yeah, should be good,” Angie texted back, before putting her phone back down. Peggy laughed, putting her phone down as well.

 

“You almost done with the tree?” Peggy asked. 

 

“Almost. I just need to hang a few more baubles, and put the star on the tree,” Angie replied.

 

“Perfect.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Done!” Angie exclaimed, balancing precariously on a chair, having just placed the star atop the tree.

 

Peggy looked up from her phone, to see her girlfriend’s efforts.

 

“Oh, Darling, it looks beautiful!” Peggy grinned, getting up to give Angie a kiss, which she gladly accepted.

 

“Thank you, thank you. Now, wanna watch old Christmas movies from 50 years ago and laugh at the graphics?” Angie asked.

 

Peggy kissed her on the forehead. “With pleasure.”


	9. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve!!!!!!!! Cookies are baked and said cookies are stolen.

Peggy and Angie were sat on the couch, waiting for Jack and Daniel to get home, so they could bake cookies. 

  


It was Christmas Eve, and they needed to put cookies and milk out for Santa. A silly tradition for college students, yes, but they enjoyed it, and cookies make a great midnight snack for Angie. They let her get away with it because they love her so much. (Although, Jack still believed it was actually Santa, no matter how many times Peggy and Daniel insist it’s just Angie.)

  


“Okay, Daniel just texted and said that they’re almost home,” Angie informed Peggy, who was watching TV.

  


“Mhm,” Peggy responded, completely zoned out.

  


Angie giggled.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After about 2 minutes, there was aggressive knocking on the door, followed by Daniel’s voice, yelling, “we forgot the key!!”

  


Peggy rolled her eyes, and got up to let them in.

  


“Sorry,” Daniel apologized, “ _someone_ —” he glared at Jack— “forgot the key when _literally their only job_ was to bring the key.”

  


“Well _maybe_ they wouldn’t have forgotten the key, if _someone else_ wasn’t in such a hurry to get out the door,” Jack snapped back.

  


“Alright, alright, quit it, you two,” Angie intervened, pushing them apart. “We’ve got cookies to make.”

  


Both of their faces lit up, the argument forgotten. 

  


“Did you remember to buy flour?” Peggy asked. “We're all out.”

  


Jack triumphantly held up a bag of flour. “Yep.”

  


“We got some chocolate chips, too. I know we have those already, but you can never have too many,” Daniel added.

  


“Ain’t that the truth,” Angie agreed.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Darling, you need to stop eating the cookie dough,” Peggy scolded, gently, watching Angie eat yet another blob of cookie dough.

  


“Jeez Peg, I didn’t know you were lesbophobic,” Angie accused, licking her fingers.

  


Peggy sighed, and went back to cutting her portion of cookie dough into little snowmen.

  


Angie leaned over to see what Daniel was doing, and, of course, being an art major, he was carving little designs into the cookies manually.

  


“Show off,” she commented.

  


Daniel shrugged. “I’m paying too much for this college education to not show off a little.”

  


“That’s fair, actually.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Once the cookies were in the oven, the four of them cuddled up beneath some blankets on the couch, to watch Christmas specials of various kids cartoons. It didn’t take more than a few minutes for Chunky and Rose to join them, too.

  


“Rose is so soft,” Peggy cooed, sinking her hand into the cat’s plushy fur. 

  


“You didn't even want a cat. You literally _pretended to be allergic_ so that we wouldn’t get one,” Jack remarked, with a laugh.

  


Peggy ignored him.

  


“I’m going to get some hot chocolate, anyone else want?” Angie asked, carefully untangling herself from the mess of blankets and pillows and cats.

  


Everyone did.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After the cookies were done, Daniel iced them, and arranged them, artfully, on a plate. Peggy set it on the coffee table, accompanied by a glass of milk.

  


“Alright, I think we’re done,” she stated, grinning at their handiwork.

  


“Yep,” Angie agreed, kissing her on the cheek.

  


“Looks pretty done to me,” Jack piped up.

  


With the cookies and milk in place, they went about their nightly routines, getting ready for bed.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Hey Jackie, what are you doing?” Daniel asked, watching Jack arrange all the pillows on the couch into a nest, on the floor.

  


“I’m staying up all night so that I can catch Santa, that bastard,” Jack responded.

  


Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Okay, babe, you do that. I’m going to bed, goodnight.” 

  


“Night.” 

  


Daniel disappeared into his and Jack's room.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After about 2 hours, Daniel woke up to drink some water, and then figured he should probably check on Jack.

  


He was dead asleep.

  


Daniel sighed. He could just leave him there, but he was cold, and Jack was like a hot water bottle.

  


However, after a few minutes of attempting to drag him to their room, it was evident that he needed help (his hobby was colouring, damnit, not weight lifting), so he broke into Peggy and Angie’s room to enlist Peggy’s help (because her hobby was weightlifting).

  


“Peg, hey, Peg, wake up,” he whispered, shaking her lightly.

  


“Ughhh, what the bloody hell do you want?” Peggy hissed, opening her eyes.

  


“I need your help to move Jack back to our room.”

  


Peggy glanced at the clock beside her. “It's 2 in the morning!”

  


“I'm _cold_ ,” Daniel persisted. 

  


“Can’t you just ask him to take himself??”

  


“No. Firstly, he sleeps like a rock, and secondly, even if I managed to wake him up, he'd just continue waiting for “Santa”.”

  


“Well why don’t you just sleep on the floor with him?”

  


“Pegs, please, I have class.”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After a few more minutes of bickering, Peggy finally gave in, and carried Jack to his and Daniel's bed.

  


“Thanks,” Daniel said, grinning at her.

  


“My presents had better be bloody amazing,” she snapped.

  


“Don’t worry, they are. Goodnight.”

  


Peggy didn’t respond, as she was already halfway out the door. She, understandably, didn’t take too kindly to being rudely awoken in the middle of the night.

  


She quietly opened the door to her own room, and got back in bed, cuddling up next to Angie. 

  


“What was that about?” she murmured, sleepily.

  


“Nothing, don’t worry,” Peggy dismissed, kissing Angie’s forehead.

  


“Mm, okay,” Angie replied. “Has that idiot, Jack, fallen asleep yet?”

  


Peggy chuckled. “Yeah.”

  


“Good.”

  


“Why?” Peggy inquired, knowing exactly why.

  


“No reason,” Angie lied. She’ll take her cookie-stealing secrets to the grave.

  


A couple minutes later, Peggy felt Angie sneaking out of bed to eat the cookies. When she came back, Peggy drifted off to sleep, the promises of Christmas day swimming in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like, a day to write this, so if it seemed rushed, pls don't kill me I tried sfjsdksfs


	10. Christmas Day

Jack woke with a start.

 _Where,,am i?_ He thought.

After a couple seconds he realized he was in fact, in his bed. He sat up confused, as he distinctly remembered being in the living room staking out Santa. He gasped as the realization came over him.

“tHAT BITCH SANTA KNOCKED ME OUT!”

Daniel groaned at the sudden yelling.

“Jack its 6am shut up.”

“No daniel! I will not shut up! I was mugged by santa!”

Daniel, knowing what had actually happened last night, grumbled.

“Yeah, you know what? I think you should call the police.” He said with a huff before turning over and covering his head with a pillow.

Jack glared at Daniel and decided to investigate.

He got out of bed and walked to the living room.

Christmas morning peace had settled on their little apartment. The tree twinkled merrily over many wrapped packages. The paper snowflakes Peggy made hung in the air. There actually was christmas music softly playing in the corner. Jack found this odd at first, but it was soon revealed that Angie was already up.

“Hey Ang...why are you up?”

Angie turned on the couch and grinned wildly,

“BECAUSE. IT’S. CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!”

All thought of the santa-mugging flew from Jack’s head, and he joined her in the excitement of the morning.

Since Peggy and Daniel were still asleep, Jack and Angie decided to watch christmas movies. Jack also had to wrap a last-minute gift for Daniel.

-

After blowing through ‘The Grinch’, ‘Charlie brown christmas’, and ‘Home Alone’, they began to hear the others stirring. Angie took this as a cue to make hot chocolate for all of them.

After Angie went to the kitchen, he walked to the window and pushed back the blackout curtain. (yes they have blackout curtains because they are college students and they need a cave.) To his surprise, he wasn’t blinded by light, instead, he looked out on a blizzard. Snow whipped past the building and down the avenues. And the sky was dark from snow clouds.

Jack grinned,

_well, that’s  a white christmas if i ever saw one._

“Oh it’s gorgeous!” Daniel’s sleepy voice said from beside him.

Jack turned and gave his boyfriend a christmas kiss, wrapping his arm around him.

A few seconds later, the sound of Peggy’s heavy morning footsteps entered the room.

“Jack, you’re surprisingly light.” She said before going to find Angie.

Jack looked very confused. Daniel quickly changed the subject.

“So,,,presents!”

“Yes pRESENTS!!!” Angie squealed, coming back in with a tray of hot chocolate, Peggy in tow.

Daniel picked a present first; a large, suspiciously leg-shaped package.

“You’re such a dick.” He shook his head with a laugh as he unwrapped his own prosthetic leg.

Jack smirked.

The rest of Daniels presents included: the blanket and heated slippers for his “cold dead body”-jack, A set of caran d’ache pencils - angie, 2 new hawaiian shirts for his collection -peggy

Next went Peggy, who unwrapped the wonder woman pop-figure from daniel, the HBIC nug and lipstick from Jack, and assorted goodies from Angie (*cough* including some lingerie *cough*) (dont worry the guys didnt see).

Angie received the cupcake candle from danny and the rapunzel pop-figure from jack, and a cozy sweater and candy from peggy.

Lastly, Jack opened 2 new sweaters (which was good because all of his have holes in them because he is a garbage boi) the one from Daniel depicted Snoopy and Woodstock carrying gay flags, and the one from Peggy was just an obnoxiously bright rainbow. Angie topped off the gifts by giving Jack theater-quality glitter makeup.

Overall, it was a very successful haul.

They all sat around chatting with their hot chocolate, while Rose wore her crown, and chunky struggled to free himself from the sweater Jack bought him.

Peggy leaned back into Angie, resting her lead in Angie’s lap.

 

“Merry christmas guys!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sweater jack got from daniel: https://www.google.com/search?hl=en&biw=1280&bih=595&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=WREhXNvjE4O6jwSZnoHgBg&q=snoopy+gay+sweater&oq=snoopy+gay+sweater&gs_l=img.3...4033.7274..7418...0.0..0.113.1631.17j1......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j35i39j0i67.b1seq0VKZLQ#imgrc=-R7f7w1zDtokWM:
> 
> And this is the one he got from peggy: https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwjjmbiB-bjfAhWLAmkKHRI8DG8YABADGgJpcQ&sig=AOD64_3DhvGsh30X4KjMl0BkrbDgTGyTeQ&ctype=5&q=&ved=0ahUKEwiZ-bOB-bjfAhXFz4MKHUCPBLMQwg8IQw&adurl=


	11. Chapter 11

“Have you guys noticed Rosie is getting a little fat?” 

Daniel was laying on his back in the living room, Rosie splayed on top of him. 

“Well considering the size of that disgusting snake-cat over there, i’m not surprised.” Peggy said in between sips of coffee. She was referring to Chunky, who, was laying next to Jack on the couch. 

“Hey! Don’t be mean to my beautiful rat boy.” Jack frowned, hugging Chunky protectively. (which led to Jack getting hissed at and Chunky running away)

Peggy rolled her eyes, going back to her book. 

The smell of the waffles Angie was making drifted into the living room, causing the 3 of them to float into the kitchen like moths to a lamp. 

* * *

 

**1 week later**

* * *

 

Howard had invited them all to his house for dinner. Yes, he was a college student with a house of his own. (he was loaded what can i say) Anyway, the 4 of them were all preparing to leave and go. Naturally, it was chaos because they were all disasters.

“ANGIE! WHERE ARE MY SHOES?” Peggy yelled from the bedroom. Of course, Angie couldn’t answer because she was trapped in her sweater.

Jack didn’t want to go because he disliked Howard (long story involving a contest with jack losing). So to make life hard, he was training the cats to be his army so he could “destroy that mustached slut once and for all”. This wasn’t working very well because Chunky literally had no brain cells, and Rosie (although being well trained in jiu jitsu as Jack assured) was being more pissy than normal.

Daniel had tried on 4 different bow ties and finally agreed on one. So he was the most functional. 

So at 5:30 they finally stumbled out of the house to Howard’s.

* * *

 

**5 hours later.**

* * *

 

“Jack stop sulking we’re home now.” Peggy muttered as she unlocked the apartment door.

Jack mumbled something rude and pushed past her into the dark apartment. 

Before he turned the lights on, he knew something was off.

**_Click._ **

“EWWW SOMETHING RAN PAST AND TOUCHED ME I THINK ITS A RAT ” He screamed and covered his eyes instantly.

“OH MY GOD!” Angie squealed. “LOOK!”

In the living room, on the couch, the floor, were kittens.

The 4 of them stood dumbfounded.

Daniel was the first to speak,

“Um,, how.”

Angie went over and pet a very exhausted looking Rosie.

Peggy found Chunky hiding in the corner and glared at him, 

“What did you do meat boy?!”

“No pegs it wasn’t him,” Jack cut in. “We had him fixed so THIS wouldnt happen.”

“THEN HOW!” Daniel yelled.

Everyone now turned to Angie, who had been very quiet through this. She was lying on the floor with the 5 kittens on top of her. When she noticed they were all looking at her she spoke,

“What?”

“Angie,” Peggy stared her down. “How did Rosie get pregnant?”

Angie looked away from them.

“ _ Angie _ .”

“OK well Dottie came over one day and i told her to bring Vodka (that was her cats name) because Rosie needs to socialise with a normal looking cat instead of Chunky.”

“BUT HOW DID YOU LET THEM REPRODUCE.” Jack squeaked.

“I dont know! We were watching disney movies we werent paying attention!”

There was silence.

One of the kittens went near Chunky and tried to play with him, he just looked at it and it got scared and ran back to Angie. Daniel had now joined her on the floor.

“What the hell are we going to do with them!” Peggy threw her hands up.

* * *

 

Howard sat on the red velvet couch in his house.

“I’m home!” Joseph called.

“Hey what do you want for dinn–”

Joey stared at Howard in shock.

"Howard,,,, why are you holding 5 kittens?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk this is all over the place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been to college yet so pls bear with me if this is like,, not how it is at all sfkjhdsgd

It was lunch time at Peggy, Angie, Jack, and Daniel's college. Peggy and Angie were scouring the room for a place to sit.

 

“Glad we brought our own food today,” Angie commented, looking over, with disgust, at whatever the mushy stuff they were serving today was.

 

Peggy nodded her agreement. “I wonder what they spend their budget on, since it's not food, and it’s clearly not good teachers.”

 

Angie giggled. “Are you shading Professor Masters or Professor Ivchenko?”

 

Peggy was about to reply, when she spotted Howard across the cafeteria. He was with Joseph and Whitney, his snob friends, but nevertheless, she thought she should go over to say hi.

 

“It was both. Angie, I’m just going to go say hi to Howard, I’ll be right back.”

 

Angie nodded. “Okay, I’m going to go find Jack and Danny.”

 

Peggy gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, before making her way over to Howard.

 

“Howard, hey, Howard!” she called, as she walked over.

 

Howard took a sip from the wine glass in his hand. “Did you guys hear something?”

 

“No,” Whitney confirmed, also sipping her wine.

 

“I think it was a mosquito,” Joseph pitched in, idly.

 

Peggy out her hands on her hips, glaring disapprovingly at them. But suddenly, she had an idea.

 

“Hey!” Howard exclaimed, as Peggy took the wine glass from his hand, and downed it all in one go.

 

“Whyyyy’d you steal my wine??”

 

“You were ignoring me. I wouldn’t stand for it.”

 

“Rude,” Howard pouted, snatching his empty cup back.

 

“Anyway, as I was going to say, how are you?”

 

“Well, I was doing fine until you tOOK MY WINE. Hey, that rhymes! Fine, wine, haha!”

 

Peggy rolled her eyes, patted his arm in lieu of a goodbye, and went to go find Angie again.

 

Angie, as it turns out, had succeeded in seeking out her other roommates, and they were sitting at a table together, deep in conversation. 

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I certainly wouldn’t put it past him to rob a bank or two, but I don’t think he’s smart enough to have a whole fake identity,” Angie admitted.

 

“Ah, but that’s what he wants you to think. He _is_ a psychologist, remember?” Jack insisted.

 

“Oh sh*t, you’re right!”

 

“What’s this, now?” Peggy inquired, as she sat down.

 

“Professor Ivchenko. You know that rumour that resurfaces from time to time about him having a fake identity to escape his criminal record? According to Angie, it’s going around again,” Daniel responded, helpfully.

 

“I see,” Peggy said, with a laugh.

 

“What do you think, Danny?” Jack asked.

 

Daniel shook his head. “I do admit that he’s kinda weird, but that just seems excessive.”

 

Jack scoffed. “What about you, Peg?”

 

Peggy shrugged. “I believe it. And even if it isn’t true, there’s _definitely_ something up with him. I mean, he is a really shady man.”

 

Angie and Jack both looked at Daniel, smugly.

 

“See Danny? You’re outnumbered,” Angie chirped.

 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

“Now, back to more important matters,” Angie said. “What _does_ the school spend all their budget on?! It’s not food, it’s not good teachers, and it’s _obviously_ not wallpaper.” She glared at the ugly floral pattern which was plastered all over the cafeteria, as though she could burn it down with nothing but hatred.

 

“I beg to differ, it most certainly is the wallpaper.”

 

“Then beg,” Jack piped up, joining Angie in her quest to set the wallpaper ablaze with her mind.

 

Peggy shook her head. She loved her friends, but they were definitely the silliest gang of gays she ever did meet.


End file.
